The boat ride of a life time
by animegirl549
Summary: Natsu is the rich boy who has everything. He's got the good grades, the money, he even has his own boat. One day he invites all of his friends on to the boat. But before that can happen his father says he must meet someone first. Who is this strange person he wants him to meet. First fanfic and terrible at summaries. Gomen
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! ^_^ So this is my first time writing a fan fiction so I want all of you to be honest as you read and review. But I am sensitive so nothing too harsh please. And with that here is my story…

Chapter 1:

~ Lucy POV~

It was my first day at Fairytail Academy. I knew nobody there and I sat alone my first few days there. Until I met Levy.

~FLASHBACK~

I was sitting in the library eating lunch and reading my book when suddenly I heard a small squeak and a bunch of books falling to the ground.

I walked over to see what the commotion was. And sitting there on the ground in front of me, with books all around her, was a small bluenette.

I held out my hand to help her up and she graciously took it while smiling sheepishly. "Thank you" she said. " That's the second time that's happened to me today." She giggled

I giggled with her and asked, "Is there a specific book you're trying to reach?" She replied with a nod and was looking at the top shelf.

"Yeah, but as usual all the books I want to read are on the top shelf. Would you mind grabbing 'The Elements' for me?" She pointed to a book that was still on the top shelf.

"Sure. So you like fantasy books I take it?" I was curious. If I started me conversation with this girl the right way I could have my first friend here.

"Mhm… I actually love all types of books. But my favorites are the fantasy and romance ones. Do you do a lot of reading?" she asked while pointing to the book I still had in my hand

"I love to read. I feel like I'm in another universe or something when I read" I giggled. "Kind of crazy right?"

"Not at all! The bluenette sounded shocked. She thought she was the only person in the school who felt that way about books. "I'm actually the exact same way!"

I smiled, happy that I was not the only person who felt that way about books. I was just about to introduce myself when this large guy with long black hair walked up and put his arm around the small bluenettes shoulders. "I heard you just fell again Shrimp. You know you should come get me if there's a book up top that you want."

The bluenette sighed and looked up at the guy and said "But I didn't know where you were… I don't have a strong sense of smell like you Gajeel."

The guy, Gajeel, huffed and then saw me standing there. "Who's she? Isn't she the new girl all the guys are hustling about?"

"Gajeel!" The bluenette sounded shocked by what her comrade had said.

Gajeel huffed and mumbled "…Its true though…" I was blushing a nice shade of red now because of his comment, but I was used to it.

"Anyways" the bluenette started "I'm Levy, and this here is my boyfriend Gajeel." Now I was even more shocked! This sweet, adorable girl was dating this scary looking guy!?

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Its really nice to meet you both" I smiled at the two people in front of me…

~END FLASHBACK~

I was sitting in the library reading a book and eating my lunch when I suddenly heard my name being called out.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Levy was running over towards me with a big smile on her face and she was jumping up and down. "You'll never believe what just happened at our lunch table!" I gave her a curious look and she continued. "Well you know who Natsu Dragneel is, right?" I nodded. Everyone knew who he was. I knew him by the end of my first day. The boy was the most popular guy in school. I only recognized him by his hair though. Oh my god, his hair, his hair was pink. What's even weirder is that its natural. "Anyways, he invited us all to go out on his boat this weekend!" She squealed.

I was happy for her, but what did that have to do with me? "Why are you telling me this?" I was curious. I didn't even know who Levy sat with during lunch. I knew Gajeel was almost always with her though.

Levy's smile brightened. "Well, I told him I knew someone who just moved here who doesn't really have any friends and…."

I was excited by this point. I hopped out of my chair that I was sitting in and started squealing. "I'm going with you guys!?" We got a lot of annoyed looks for being so loud, but we couldn't contain our excitement. So I grabbed my stuff and we started walking out of the library making plans on getting together later to talk about what all we should bring.

~Levy POV~

Me and Gajeel were sitting at our lunch table with the rest of our group (Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Lissana, Wendy and Cana) when Natsu came running up to the table with his signature grin on his face.

"hey guys! Do you have any plans this weekend?" He asked with his grin. We all said hey and then answered with no's or the shaking of our heads.

"Why Natsu?" I asked. If it was a party, I was gonna ask Lucy if she would like to come. I noticed that since she moved here, she's been eating lunch by herself in the library.

"Well, I was planning on having a party on my boat!" He sounded so excited when he said that.

"A party!?" Everyone said together, clearly excited. Whenever Natsu threw a party. It was a PARTY! Everyone went crazy at his parties.

"Yeah! I didn't have any plans this weekend and the weather is supposed to be really nice! So I thought 'Hey! Why not throw a party!'"

"Is it ok if I bring a friend with me, Natsu? She just moved here and doesn't have any friends…" I was praying to Mavis hoping he would say yes when he finally nodded and said " Sure, the more the merrier! And she should have friends with her all the time!" I smiled brightly and jumped out of my chair, hugged Natsu quickly and ran out of the lunchroom yelling my thanks to him.

I was running through the hallways, breathing heavily since I don't really run, to the library where I knew Lucy always ate lunch. I burst through the library doors yelling her name "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

When she finally looked up from her book, I was standing in front of her bent over slightly while breathing heavily. When I finally stood up I had a big smile on my face and I was jumping up and down with excitement. "You'll never believe what just happened at our lunch table!" She gave me this curious look and so I continued on with my explanation. "Well, you know who Natsu Dragneel is, right?" Lucy nodded. "Well, he invited us all to gout on his boat this weekend!" I squealed. I couldn't contain my excitement. A weekend long trip on a boat with my friends! What girl wouldn't be excited!?

"Why are you telling me this?" That was not the reaction I had hoped for. But then again, I hadn't explained the whole situation yet…

So I continued. "Well, I told Natsu I know someone who just moved here who doesn't really have any friends and…" I stopped there because Lucy's eyes had gone wide and she jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and started squealing.

"I'm going with you guys!?" She sounded so excited. But because we were being so loud we got a lot of annoyed looks. So we started walking out of the library after Lucy grabbed all of her stuff. As we walked out we started making plans on when we should get together so we can talk about all the stuff we should bring with us.

So, what did you guys think of my first chapter? Please leave a review telling me what you guys thought. Remember though that this is my first time writing a fanfic so it may not be as good as some of the others on here…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again everyone! ^_^ I couldn't help but go ahead and write the next chapter! I feel like I didn't put enough in the first chapter. So **

**sorry…. Anyways, HERES CHAPTER 2! ^_^ **

Chapter 2:

~Levy POV~

Lucy and I had made plans to get together at my house later to talk about what all we should bring with us. She said she would be here at around 5:30pm… Its 3pm now…

I walked into my room and noticed how dirty it was so I started cleaning it before Lucy got here. I turned on some music from my favorite pop radio station and sang along with the music as I started cleaning. I straightened up all my books, made my bed, and picked up all the clothes I had on my floor and put them in the dirty clothes hamper. By the time I had finished all that it was 4pm. '_What should I do now..?_' I thought. I had already finished my homework, done all my chores.

I went downstairs and I started making some snacks for when Lucy got here. I have no idea if she ate before she left but I'm hungry so I'm gonna make some snacks. By the time I had finished the snacks it was 5:25. So I went into the living room and waited for the doorbell to ring. As soon as I got to the living room I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed over to answer it.

"Hey Lucy! Welcome to my home!" I smiled to her and invited her inside. She smiled and said thanks while walking inside. She took her shoes off by the front door then walked into the living room

"You have a really big home Levy!" Lucy said sounding a bit shocked. She was looking around and then noticed the library in my home. "You have your own library too!?"

"Yeah, you know I love to read Lucy." I giggled at her shocked expression. "Anyways my parents wont be home until around 9pm. So its just you and me until then." We walked back into the living room where I have the snacks laid out. And we started talking. "So do you know what all you want to bring with you yet?" I needed to know if she knew what she was bringing so I knew what I should bring with me too. After all, its not everyday a girl gets to go on a weekend long trip on a boat with her friends.

"Well, I know I'm bring my swimsuit with me" she giggled. And I giggled with her. "And I never leave my house without at least one of my favorite books" As if to prove her point she pulled a book out of her bag called 'Along for the Ride' by Sarah Dessen.

"Oh! That was an amazing book!" Lucy giggled and agreed with me. "So what about clothes? You never know who you could run into while out on a boat so you want something cute to wear right?"

"Yeah, the clothes are the hardest part for me to choose though… So I'm going to need help with choosing those. Anyways, what all are you brining Levy?" The blonde had a curious look on her face.

"Well, same as you I guess. I'm bringing my swimsuit as well. Along with a few light reads. My sunblock and sunglasses along with my clothes. Would you like to go ahead and help me choose those?" I had no idea what type of clothes I should bring with me.

"Sure" said Lucy. We got up from our seats in the living room and started heading upstairs to my room. I opened the door to my room and we walked inside. Lucy walked inside and seemed impressed by my room. I didn't see why she should be impressed though. I mean my room was like any other teenage girls room. "Your room is absolutely amazing Levy!"

I blushed slightly at her comment "Th-thanks Lucy. I don't think its that impressive though." My walls were a nice light blue. My comforter on my bed was orange and I had shelves of books in my room that I thought were to precious to be in the family library. I walked over to my closet and started pulling out some clothes and laying them on my bed so that Lucy could see what I kinda had in mind of bringing with me.

"I really like that dress Levy!" Lucy was pointing at my favorite dress. It was orange and it came down to my knees and Gajeel said I looked adorable when I wore it.

"Ok, I'm bringing this one with me then. Gajeel likes it when I wear that dress" I smiled and set the dress to the side as I continued to pull out some other clothes. "Shorts are another thing I should bring. Natsu said it's supposed to be hot this weekend." So I put my favorite pair of shorts with my dress.

"That shirt would look really cute with those shorts you just pulled out!" Lucy said while pointing at my orange tank top that is sparkly. I giggled and set it aside with my shorts.

"Ok, one more outfit to choose. Maybe I should just bring another shirt to go with my shorts?" I thought aloud to myself.

Lucy pointed to a shirt that stops above my belly button. "How about that? Or you could wear your swimsuit top with another pair of shorts?" That was actually a good idea. I nodded at her comment and pulled out my two swimsuits that I owned. One being a bikini and the other a one-piece.

"I don't usually wear the bikini but I think your right on wearing it with a pair of shorts. So I'll take it and my one piece" I smiled brightly at the blonde as she giggled and agreed. "Ok, now that I am all packed. We should head over to your house so we can choose your clothes."

~Lucy POV~

"Ok, now that I am all packed, we should head over to your house so we can choose your clothes" the bluenette said to me. I nodded as she zipped up her bag with all her clothes, a few books and her toiletries (tooth brush, tooth paste and a hairbrush). "Ok then, let's go," she said while smiling.

It was getting dark outside so I had to call a driver to come pick us up since my dad hated it when I walked out late '_I don't want any hooligans messing with my daughter. I cant lose you next Lucy…'_ That's what he always said since what happened to my mom. "Ok, I have to call my dad and tell him to send a driver. He hates it when I walk home in the dark."

Levy looked shock at her explanation. "We could take my car? If that makes it any easier?" I looked over at her and smiled gratefully.

"It actually would. I'm sorry if its too much trouble. My dad is just paranoid after what happened to my mom…" I started to tear up a little at this point. I didn't like talking about my mom very often. It was just so upsetting that it happened to her and not someone else. I know that sounds selfish but she was the most amazing woman in the world to me….

"It's fine Lucy! Just don't cry! I don't like seeing my friends cry! You can talk to me about it if you want to. But only talk when you know you are ready to talk about it." Levy was patting Lucy on the shoulder trying to calm her down. "Lets go. My car is over here." She pointed to a blue bug Volkswagen. And she got into the drivers seat as I hopped into the passenger seat.

I heard a small meow come from the back seat and was shocked to see a small black cat sitting in the back seat. Apparently so was Levy. "Lily! What are you doing in my car!? Does Gajeel know where you are?" The small cat meowed again in response. "Well now you get to stay with me until tomorrow. Gosh that cat has a mind of its own" as if to respond to what Levy had just said the cat hissed at her. Then she mumbled "…Love you too you damn cat…"

I was shocked at her words. I had never heard Levy cuss until that very moment. "Anyways, my house is a couple of blocks from here. When you get to the first stop sign, you take a left and keep going until you see a big house with front gates. " I gave her directions to my house as she drove. When we finally pulled up I told her the password to the gate so it would open and she drove into the round about in front of my house with her mouth slightly agape…

"Oh my gods Lucy! You never told me you were rich!" Levy sounded extremely shocked and her face said she was nervous and didn't know what to think at all.

"I'm not rich… My dad is. I don't like how I'm always sheltered. Which is why I was extremely shocked when my dad said I could go out on this trip this weekend. But knowing him, he's going to do background checks on everyone that's going to be on the boat… Anyways you can bring… what did you say the cats name was again? Lily? Well, you can bring her inside if you want."

Levy giggled. "Yeah thanks. But the cat is a boy. I call him Lily. But his real name is Pantherlily." We laughed at my small mistake in names and genders as we got out of her car and started walking up the steps to my house.

We walked into my house and were surprised with a bunch of the maids and butlers worrying around saying, "Where is Miss Lucy at?"

"I'm home," I yelled over the commotion of all the staff trying to figure out where I was. They all crowded around me and were all happy to see me and started saying stuff I couldn't comprehend. "Guys I cant understand what you all are saying if you all talk at once."

Capricorn, one of our butlers who I was pretty good friends with, took a step forward and said "Miss Lucy, your father wishes to see you. I will escort you and your friends here to your room so you can get dressed into appropriate clothing." He bowed slightly and turned around. When he turned around all the staff made their way back to what they were supposed to be doing.

Levy whispered to me "Is it always like this…?" I nodded because every time I left the house and came back it was always like this.

"Sadly, yeah." Capricorn escorted us to my room which was on the very top floor and left us there for me to change into my dress gown and heels. "However, its strange cause I told my father I was going over to your house. It must be something important if my father is calling for me…" I was a little worried. He never called for me as soon as I got home.

"Would you like to follow me or stay here? It could be awhile." I wasn't too sure how long it was going to take. And then I heard a knock on my door and I said, "Come in"

My personal maid, Virgo, came in and said "Princess, Capricorn told me you brought a friend over and told me to grab some clothes that might fit her so here are her clothes." Virgo handed the clothes to Levy who was in complete shock. "The chef has made plenty of food tonight so she is welcome to stay for dinner as well. " she bowed slightly and then left the room.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" I knew that was coming. "Are you a freaking princess or something? Why do I have to change too!? And what's for dinner?" I laughed at Levy's last question.

"No I'm not a princess. It's just a weird habit that Virgo has. She always calls me Princess when I just want her to call me Lucy like the rest of the staff. As for why you have to change and what's for dinner. I have no idea. So lets just get changed and go check it out." Virgo managed to pick out a nice long orange dress and a pair of black heels for Levy, while I wore a sky blue dress and a pearl necklace with a pair of silver heels. We changed quickly and left the room to find Capricorn standing outside the door waiting to escort us to where my father was.

"Are you ladies ready?" We both nodded and he escorted us to the dining room. "You ladies will be joined tonight with Lucy's father and one of his new business co operators." Capricorn said.

Before we were standing in front of the dining room doors we could hear laughing inside. Which was weird since my father never seemed to laugh anymore. Levy's face was contorted like she was trying to put together a puzzle. "I know that laugh… But I cant seem to put a face with it.." I could tell it was really bugging her.

"Then lets go ahead and go inside so that we can see who it is." I said. Capricorn opened the door to the dining room and I was extremely surprised by what I saw. Sitting at the end of the table was my father, a big smile on his face. Sitting next to him was a man with red hair and was wearing a business suit. Sitting farther down the table smiling slightly at what was probably his father, was Natsu Dragneel. I was not expecting to see him in my home. I looked over at Levy to see that she was just as shocked as I was.

"Natsu…?" You could hear the slight worry in her voice.

**Ok, so that's chapter 2! I hope you all really enjoyed it! And I PROMISE I will put some Nalu into the next chapter! So let me know what you all thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok you guys, I am on cloud 9 right now! I'm so happy I could just about die! My amazing sempai approved of my fanfic so extreme happiness! ^_^ And with that happiness is a new chapter! So here is chapter 3! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail sadly… If I did there would be so many pairings already together… **

~Natsu POV~

"Natsu…?" I turned my head to the voice who had said my name and was shocked to see Levy and some other girl was blonde hair staring at me with wide eyes. I grinned at the two girls. "What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I got dragged to a dinner party the night before our big boat trip." I said still grinning.

As if on cue, noticed the two girls standing there and motioned for them to take a seat. "Welcome home Lucy. And hello to my daughters friend."

"Hello father" said the blonde, Lucy. "How was your day?" she asked a little warily.

"It was very good especially since I met here. Did you know his son, Natsu, goes to your school?" He didn't seem to see the look on her face when he said my name.

She blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes father I was already aware that Natsu goes to my school." She sat down in front of me and Levy sat next to her. Then she said to me "It's nice to finally meet you Natsu."

'_Wow she is really pretty. But why is Levy here?'_ I thought. "It's nice to meet you too Lucy. Our fathers have not stopped talking about you since we arrived here." I chuckled at the truth. They wouldn't stop trying to build up her character. "But I do have a question. Levy?"

The small girl squeaked at her name being said by me. "Y-Yes Natsu?" she asked warily.

"What are you doing here exactly? I thought you would be at home packing for the trip tomorrow." I said. I was curious. It usually takes her awhile to pack, according to Gajeel anyways. And whenever we did go on trips she was always the last one to get to the meeting spot.

The small girl blushed slightly. "W-Well, Lucy came over earlier and helped me pack everything I would probably need. Then we decided to come over to her house to pack her things next…" Her sentence faded off.

Wait- What!? Lucy is the girl that Levy was talking about inviting with us!? "Whoa..! Wait! You were talking about bringing Lucy!?" I was shocked! Yeah I thought about personally inviting the blonde. I noticed she seemed to keep to herself. And now I knew why. Her father was Jude Heartfillia, one of the richest men in the country. I can understand why she would keep to herself. When people find out who you really are they tend to act differently around you. It took me the longest time to figure out who my real friends were. But I found them. "Not that I mind. I mean I'm glad you're coming Luce. And-"

"Luce?" She asked. She sounded like she had never heard someone give her a nickname before. And her face was a slight red, like she was blushing.

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't just go around giving people nicknames I guess" I chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of my neck. Man I must've sounded really lame to her right now.

Lucy giggled "No its fine! I like it actually. I've never had a nickname before." She said while smiling at me. I loved her smile. She was absolutely gorgeous when she smiled. "And thank you for allowing me to go with you on your weekend long trip this weekend. I am really excited to go on it"

Oh dear Mavis… There was that smile again… The smile I absolutely adore. '_Act cool Natsu! Don't say something dumb!' _ I thought to myself before saying "O-ok" '_Wow me! That's all I could say!?' _ I was mentally punishing myself when she started giggling and my heart completely melted at her laughter.

"You are too funny Natsu!" Lucy continued to giggle and Levy was laughing right along side her.

I laughed with them until the two men at the other end of the table cleared their throats and stood up shaking hands. "Well it was good to have you over . You and your son are welcome over anytime." I turned my head to see what they were talking about.

Then my father said to me "Come on Natsu. You have to do the final checks on your boat if you were wanting to take your friends out for the weekend." I had completely forgotten about that! How could I forget that!?

"Crap! You're right dad!" I said while getting out of my chair. "I shall see you girls tomorrow. We will meet tomorrow after school by the statue of principle Makarov. Ok?" I asked the girls and they nodded their heads in understanding. "Good!" I said giving them my signature grin and the two girls blushed slightly. "See you two tomorrow after school." I said over my shoulder as my dad and I left the dining room and walked out the front door.

"You know Natsu, I could have sworn that before we left the house you said this was going to be boring." My father laughed at me as we got into our car and he began driving me to the pier so I could do my final checks for the trip tomorrow.

"Ha ha dad. Very funny. If I had known Levy was going to be there along with Lucy I would not have said it was going to be boring." I actually really enjoyed myself this evening. And I am really glad that Luce is coming on the trip tomorrow. I have to make sure everything is perfect now.

"I know that look, Natsu… What are you planning?" My father asked me. I had a grin on my face because I knew exactly where to take everyone tomorrow.

"Nothing dad. Just making a list of places to bring everyone tomorrow." I said grinning.

~Lucy POV~

Natsu and his father just left so it was just Levy, my father and myself left in the dining room. He cleared his throat again and said to Levy. "Hello. My name is Jude Heartfillia it is a pleasure to meet one of Lucy's friends. And you are?" He held out his hand to shake hers and she held out her hand.

"My name is Levy Mcgarden. It is a pleasure to meet you sir." My father nodded his head in approval at my friends introduction.

"The pleasure is all mine. You will have to excuse me now. I have more business I have to take care of. And Lucy, seeing as to how you won't be here this weekend I suggest you get to packing if you want to go on that trip this weekend." My father said to Levy and me. I had almost forgotten about why I brought Levy to my home.

"Oh yeah! You ready to help me pack Levy?" I asked the small bluenette who was sitting down next to me at the big table.

"Yeah! Lets get packing!" She said with a big smile. I thought I saw a hint of a mischievous grin in her smile but quickly cast it aside because Levy couldn't be the type of girl who would plan something secretly… Could she..?

We walked up the stairs to my room. And when we finally got inside she asked me "Sooo… You and Natsu seemed to have gotten along pretty well down there"

I should have seen it coming. Somehow I didn't though. I walked over to my closet, blushing slightly and said to her "Yeah, what about it? It was just friendly conversation over dinner." However, Natsu did seem a bit off than how I usually see him in the hallways at school. And his grin and his laugh… just… wow…

Levy gave me this look that said 'Yeah right' as I walked out of my closet with some clothes. "Sure… And I have the perfect life". I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"Its just that… I honestly don't really know Levy… He seems different than what I thought he would be…" He's always smiling when I pass him in the hallways. I never expected him to be the son of one of my fathers new co-workers. It's strange really. I set the clothes on my bed and asked Levy "So, which ones should I bring with me?" I was hoping she would just drop the subject from there so we could start packing for the trip.

The bluenette sighed and looked at the clothes on the bed "Ok, Lucy… We are going to talk about this later though…. Ok?" I nodded my head and then we started picking out some clothes for me to bring with me. "Oh wow! You should bring that blue miniskirt with you and wear that white top with it!" Levy said while pointing to one of my favorite outfits and I put it to the side.

"_I wonder what Natsu would like..?" _I thought to myself. A slight blush on my face. I noticed Levy smirking at me and I blushed brighter. "Wh-what are you making that face for Levy?"

"You so just asked what Natsu would like." She squealed and I blushed brightly.

'_Shit! I said that out loud!' _ I thought to myself. I can't believe I asked that out loud! I was blushing a bright red now. My face probably looked like a tomato. "U-umm… We-well… I am slightly curious…" I said blushing.

"Well now I'm glad you asked me to help you pack!" Levy giggled "Not that I wasn't happy to before! But now I am just even more happy!" There was a small meow from my pillow and Levy giggled as Lily stretched and yawned before laying down on one of my pillows. We looked at each other and started laughing at the poor, tired cat. "Ok, time to finish packing! Swimsuits! What do you have?"

I pulled out a few of my swimsuits; My pink bikini top with a matching pink mini swimsuit skirt, My white bikini with a pink hibiscus over the right breast, and my most comfortable one, black board shorts with a teal and white bikini top. "These are my favorite swimsuits" I said to Levy who nodded.

"Well they would certainly fit you" she giggled. "If you want to impress Natsu I would go with the white bikini with the hibiscus flower on it. But if you just want comfy I would go with the board shorts and teal and white bikini top." I nodded and agreed and put both swimsuits in the pile I was taking with me. "Now for clothes. Do you have any shorts?"

I nodded and walked back to my closet to grab them. Then I walked back into my room and put them on my bed . "Which one should I bring with me? I really like those short shorts cause they go really well with my red tank top." I said contemplating which pair I should bring with me.

"Then bring those and your red tank top. I should probably mention that Natsu likes the color red…" She winked at me and continued going through my clothes. I blushed and put those shorts and my tank top into the pile with my swimsuits. "Anything else you can think of to bring other than a hair brush, tooth brush and tooth paste? We have all your clothes and swimsuits packed…. And we picked out our corresponding books so we can trade when we're done with them."

"I think that's everything. Thanks a lot Levy! I don't think I would have gotten it done this quickly with out your help" I smiled at my friend and she smiled back as Lily just meowed at us. He was clearly irritated that we forgot to feed him at dinner. I looked over at the clock and saw what time it was and was really surprised by how fast time went by. "Oh my gosh! Levy what time did you have to be home by?"

"Don't worry Lucy." She was looking at the clock too "My parents wont be home until 9. Its 8:30 now. So I do need to start heading home." We left my room after Levy grabbed Lily and we started walking down the stairs to the front door. I opened the door for her after I hugged her and thanked her again. "I'll see you tomorrow Lucy. Don't forget to meet us in front of the statue of Principle Makarov after school tomorrow."

"I wont forget. Bye Levy, see you tomorrow. And don't forget to give Gajeel back his cat" We giggled and said goodbye one last time then I closed the door and walked back up the stairs to put everything in my bag and zip it up.

'_I wonder what Natsu is going to be wearing on the trip…?'_ That's the only thought that went on through my mind for the rest of the night.

**So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know what you guys thought! ^_^ please don't forget to favorite and follow for more awesomeness in the story. Im still extremely happy that my sempai approved so I might even start the next chapter of this story! So be prepared everyone! ^_^ Until next time… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited by how many reviews/favorites/follows my story got! So here is a new chapter for you all! By the way, there is a little bit of bashing in this chapter… I'm not to sure how everyone will feel about it. So I just wanted to warn you guys. **

-Time Skip to after school-

~Natsu POV~

I was waiting by the statue of Principle Makarov, where I told everyone to meet me. I was the only one there when Lucy came up with her bag. "Am I the first one here?" she asked. She was clearly shocked.

"Yeah. I guess you knew the school better than you thought huh Luce?" I chuckled at my own joke then I started laughing when I saw the look on her face.

Lucy's face was so red, it would have put Erza's hair to shame. "Ye-yeah… I guess so…" She started slowly and then laughed with me. "So… What's the plan for this weekend?" She asked, probably trying to change the subject.

"Well, it's a surprise actually. It's this place I found last time I went fishing." I spoke with chill enthusiasm in my voice. There was no way I was gonna give away where we were going. "But I will tell you that it's really magical." The place was absolutely amazing.

She blushed slightly at my words and she nodded and said "I can't wait to see what you have in store for us then, captain" she said while blushing as she said the last word.

I blushed slightly at her statement and nodded awkwardly. _'Real smooth Natsu. You should at least say something to her.' _I thought to myself. I grinned as I thought of the perfect thing to say. I bowed slightly to her and said "I am sure you will find this trip quite enjoyable, my lady." I blushed again as I said the last part.

Then she started blushing and giggling when I stood up and I started laughing with her. _'There's that smile I love so much…' _I thought to myself when the Strauss siblings walked up to us. "Hey guys! Ready for a weekend of awesomeness!?" I asked the siblings.

Lucy was still blushing slightly when Lissana smiled and said "Yep! But who's she?" Lissana pointed to Lucy, which only made her face turn a brighter red.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. It's very nice to meet you all." Lucy said. She sounded a bit shy and nervous so I added in the last part.

"She's coming with us this weekend. As Levy informed all the day I invited you guys on the trip, Lucy just moved here and she doesn't really have any friends besides me and Levy." While I said this, I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders. _'I want to be more than friends with her, but I can't tell them that.' _I thought to myself. "So, lets all get along this weekend!" I said with my signature grin.

"Oh I see!" Said Mira, the oldest of the Strauss siblings. "Well then, I'll start by introducing us. I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." She said smiling brightly. Then she pointed to Elfman and said "This is my younger brother Elfman" then she pointed to Lissana and said "and this is my younger sister, Lissana." They all smiled at Lucy.

~Lucy POV~

Me and Natsu were standing there in front of the statue of Principle Makarov laughing like lunatics when these three white haired people walked up to us. Natsu had asked them if they were ready for the trip and that's when all attention was put on me.

The girl with the shortest hair looked over at me and sneered. _'No way, I couldn't have already made an enemy! I haven't even done anything wrong!' _I thought to myself when she looked back over to Natsu with a smile then pointed over to me and asked "But who is she?"

I replied back with my awkward smile, "Hi, I'm Lucy. It's very nice to meet you all." I am really shy when it comes to introducing myself to new people. So I was really happy when Natsu took over for me.

"She's coming with us this weekend. As Levy informed us all-" I stopped listening at that point because Natsu had wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders! I was blushing again and mentally melting. This feels so right for some reason though…

I started listening again when I saw the girl with the long white hair start talking. "Oh I see! Well then I'll start by introducing us. I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." She said while smiling brightly then she pointed to the only male in their group and said, "This is my younger brother Elfman." Then she pointed to the girl who sneered at me and said "And this is my younger sister Lissana." They all smiled at me, but you could tell Lissana's was fake.

_'This is going to be a long weekend…' _I thought to myself as two more people I didn't recognize walked up. The guy was wearing nothing but what were probably his boxers and he had raven colored hair. The girl who he was with had long, flowy blue hair and was wearing a blue sundress. It looked very well on her, in my opinion. I was standing there staring at them when they walked up and the guy said to Natsu, "Who's she?" while pointing at me.

_'Here we go again' _I thought as Natsu explained everything to everyone again. "Oh and Stripper, go put your clothes back on before you completely scare Lucy." Natsu said at the end of his explanation.

The guy walked over to me, took my hand in his and kissed the top of it before saying "Hello, my name is Gray. I hope you can learn to forgive my unintentional stripping habit." I blushed and just nodded. I didn't dare say anything with the looks his female companion were give me.

She walked up to us and she said to me very bluntly, "My name is Juvia. And nobody touches Juvia's Gray –sama." She said to me before dragging Gray away saying something to him about having to find his clothes again.

I looked over at Natsu to see his face in a scowl looking at Gray. "Natsu..?" I said his name and he looked down at me his scowl now turned into a smile.

"Yeah Luce?" He asked me which kinda worried me. He changed that scowl pretty quickly into a smile.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. I was a bit worried because he started scowling as soon as the raven-haired man, Gray, took my hand in his and kissed it. Remembering what he did I wiped my hand on the side of my shorts making a mental note to wash my hands and the shorts later.

Natsu saw what I did and started laughing. "Yeah that's Gray. He trained up in the mountains for a while. And his teacher had him strip into nothing but his boxers and made him train and get used to the cold. Since then he's been an unintentional stripper and playboy every time he see's a pretty girl. Even when Juvia is around him." He said.

I blushed when he said pretty girl. Because Gray had just tried to seduce me. _'Does that mean Natsu thinks I'm pretty…?' _I thought to myself when a few more people walked up to us. These people were just as strange looking as the couple that just left. They looked younger than the rest of us but just as happy to be there. Natsu must have seen them coming because he shouted over to them "Romeo! Wendy! Glad you guys could make it!" They smiled brightly at him and then saw me and smiled brighter.

The girl, I think Natsu just said her name was Wendy, had long blue hair that she had in pigtails. In her arms was something small and white. I heard a small meow and I knew it was a cat. "Hi, I'm Lucy." I said to the short girl standing in front of me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy. I'm Wendy and this is my friend Romeo," she said pointing over to the boy who was talking to Natsu. Then she moved a little so I could see what she was holding. "And this is my pet cat Carla." The small cat meowed and I couldn't help but giggle. The small cat was just so adorable!

"It's very nice to meet you all." I pet the top of Carla's head and said. "It's very nice to meet you too Carla." She meowed and I looked up to see Wendy looking at me contently. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

The small girl just shook her head and said, "It's just nice to finally meet you. Natsu didn't stop talking about you at all today during lunch. He said you were really nice and really pretty to me. But he told me not to tell anyone else. But I have to tell you that you really are pretty."

I blushed while she was talking and I couldn't help but pull her into my embrace and hug her. "You are so sweet!" I told her. _'So Natsu really does think I'm pretty… I'm glad..'_ I thought to myself. We giggled and talked for a while when a couple more people walked up. _'What's with all these strange hair colors?' _ I thought to myself. The guy had blue hair and a tattoo around his right eye. His female companion had long scarlet hair. She was really pretty.

The girl walked right up to me and said, "So you must be Lucy." I blushed trying to figure out how she already knew my name but then I remembered that Wendy had just told me that Natsu had talked all about me today during lunch. So I just nodded. The scarlet haired girl smiled at me and said, "My name is Erza. It's nice to finally meet the person who can make Natsu talk an entire hour about the same thing." We laughed at her statement.

'_Wow, everyone is so nice! Except the girl who sneered at me… still trying to figure that one out though.' _ I thought to myself. "It's really nice to meet you Erza. By the way, I love your hair! It's so long and pretty!" I couldn't help it. I had to complement her.

She blushed and mumbled "Th-thanks Lucy. Your hair is pretty too." Wendy and I just giggled at Erza's bashfulness.

Then we heard my name being called and we all turned to see Levy running up to us with her bag. With Gajeel and Pantherlily right behind her. "Lucy!" She had a bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long!"

Natsu must have heard Levy because he walked over to us and chuckled and said "Wow Levy, even though you were all packed last night you were still the last one to make it to the meeting spot. As always." He joked with the small bluenette and he started laughing when he saw the look on her face.

"It's not my fault this time. Gajeel took his time getting ready." You could hear Gajeel and huff, mumbling something about not used to this happening. We all laughed at them.

Natsu then called attention to everyone and said that we would be car pulling to the marina. He said to the man with blue hair and the tattoo "Hey, Jellal did you drive your truck or your car?"

"I drove my truck knowing you would say something about car pulling." The man replied.

Natsu grinned and then said, "Ok, then we will drive in groups of 2. Jellal you drive Erza, Mira, Elfman, Lissana and Juvia." You could hear Juvia gasp when she heard she would not be with Gray. I looked over and saw her hugging his arm. "Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel and Gray. You guys are with me." Natsu said. "Ok, lets go!" He said while walking to the parking lot where they were parked. Gray had called "shotgun" whatever that meant but Natsu shook his head and said "No Gray. Not this time. Lucy is sitting next to me." He pulled me close to him when he said this and I'm pretty sure my face was just as red as Erza's hair now and I tensed up a bit.

"I don't have to sit up front.." I said. Natsu looked at me a bit hurt but he insisted I sit up front with him so I agreed to sit up front with him. I got into the passenger seat next to the drivers seat where Natsu was smiling and grinning like an idiot.

"So what type of music are you into Luce?" Natsu asked me.

I had to think for a mew minutes on that one. "Well, I was trained to love classical music, sadly. But I really love pop, country, R&B. I've ranged my music choice to different genres. So whatever you put on I'll be fine with." I said. However I was really wanting to listen to some pop music. As if Natsu had read my mind he put the local pop music station on. And I smiled because the song that they were playing was a song I really liked. So I started to sing along with the music.

"_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

I hadn't even realized I was singing out loud until I heard Natsu join in with the next chorus. His voice was absolutely amazing.

"_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right"_

I couldn't help but feel like he was singing this song to me as we were driving to the marina where his boat was. I was looking at him through my peripheral vision as we finished singing the rest of the song

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive"_

We finished the song and then I looked over at him. "I didn't know you could sing." I said to him. I was blushing slightly. _'His voice was amazing… and we were able to match pitch pretty well too…' _I thought to myself before he answered me.

"I didn't know you sang so beautifully as well." We both blushed brightly at his last comment. I let that sink in and I smiled to myself.

We heard a throat get cleared in the back seat and I turned to see Gray smirking at Natsu. "So Natsu, you've been holding out on us? Since when could you sing like that?" He winked at me and I blushed and turned around in my seat to face the windshield.

I looked over at Natsu to see what his answer would be. He saw me looking at him and he smiled slightly. "Well Ice princess I've always been good at singing but I never did it for this very reason. Because I didn't want to deal with your crap."

Gray chuckled and nodded. "I guess that's a good reason. Lissana wont believe and I'm sure everyone else will be impressed too."

Levy giggled at something Wendy whispered to her and I heard her say "Yeah, I think they do too." I looked back at the two girls and asked what they were talking about. Wendy blushed in embarrassment along with Levy. But Levy just said "I'll tell you later Lu." She looked over at Natsu and I blushed slightly then turned back around in my seat singing along with the radio until we got to the marina.

**Sooo…. What did you guys think? I can't take credit for the song. But if you guys were curious its "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I really love that song! So please leave a review on what you guys thought! Did I add in enough Nalu? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone… so I had a few questions from my last chapter. One of which I probably should tell you so you know when I do. So first question was when do I update? I can honestly say I have no idea. I can promise that I will update at least once a week though. And I'm afraid if I answer any of the other questions it would give away some of the story. So just hang tight a little longer please. Now as you may have noticed, I changed the rating to M because of one of the scenes I'm going to add in here. Ok, maybe a couple of scenes… -twiddles thumbs nervously while giggling- those scenes wont show up until next chapter though guys. I am really proud of this chapter though, so I hope you all enjoy. And now I'm rambling so here is chapter 5! ^_^**

~Natsu POV~

I had no idea I was singing out loud until Lucy had said something. "I didn't know you could sing." She said while looking at me curiously.

I knew I had to say something cool back, because her singing was just amazing. "I didn't know you sang so beautifully as well" I said to her. I smiled over at her in time to see her blush and mumble a small thanks.

_'Those lyrics were for you Luce…' _ I thought to myself. _'I don't really know how to talk to girls I like. Wendy already knew that because she's good at reading body language. Because of that, I respect her like I would a younger sibling.' _

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an annoying male stripper clearing his throat. "So Natsu, you've been holding out on us? Since when could you sing like that?" he asked me.

I couldn't help what my answer was going to be. This is why I never sing in front of people because then they get extremely shocked that I can even sing. I looked over to see Lucy looking at me so I sighed to myself and said "Well Ice princess I've always been good at singing but I never did it for this very reason. Because I didn't want to deal with your crap."

I looked through the rearview mirror to see him look somewhat content with this answer before he said, "I guess that's a good reason. Lissana wont believe it and I'm sure everyone else will be impressed too."

Oh dear Mavis…. Lissana would have a huge fit if she found out I was actually singing again… I would get dragged to more karaoke bars and I just don't want to deal with that. That's why I stopped singing in the first place.

I could hear the girls talking about something when we finally arrived at the marina where my boat is. But I was too focused on how to NOT get Gray to tell everyone. I pulled into a parking spot near my boat and I locked the doors so I could tell everyone what I needed to tell them. "Guys, please promise me a couple of things." They looked at me curiously so I continued. "Please don't tell anyone outside of the vehicle about my singing today. Gray, you know how much I hate karaoke bars now, and I swear if you tell Lissana I will throw you overboard and feed you to the sharks." He gulped and just nodded so I unlocked the doors and everyone filed out. "Same goes to you Gajeel." I heard him mumble "…crap…" and just stood next to Levy.

"So which one is your boat Natsu?" Lucy asked me while she walked up and stood next to me with her stuff. She looked absolutely stunning in her outfit. She is wearing some really short shorts that perfectly tone her legs and she was wearing a red tank top. _'That color looks really good on her. Not to mention its one of my favorite colors' _I thought to myself.

"My boat is over there," I said while pointing over to the big boat over at the end of the dock. Judging by her face she was not expecting that my boat would be that big. "Let me get my stuff and I'll give you the tour. Everyone else has already been on the boat at least once." I told her while going to the back and grabbing my bag of stuff for the weekend. I packed the fridge last night while I was going through to make sure everything was all good. "Ready?" I asked her when I had all of my stuff and she just nodded so we started walking to the boat while everyone else stayed behind and chatted for a few minutes.

When we actually got onto the boat you could tell Lucy was surprised. "It's so big" she said while turning in circles to look at the whole thing. I just chuckled and kept walking.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said while walking down a hallway in the boat. "This is 'The Dragon Slayer'. Or at least that's what I call her. Dad just calls her the idiots boat…" I said while scowling as I walked to in front of a door. "Ok, this is my room if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Ok Luce?" I wanted her to make sure she knew I was serious so I looked her in the eyes seriously and her face turned a small shade of pink and she just nodded. I smiled and said, "Ok, let me put my stuff in here and I'll show you your room." I opened my door and walked in and set my stuff down on my bed then walked back out and showed Lucy to a door that was a few doors down from mine. "This is going to be your room." I opened the door and she walked in.

"Wow..!" She said completely stunned. I worked hard on trying to make her room perfect to where I thought it would match her personality. "Natsu, its beautiful…" She said and she turned around smiling and walked over and hugged me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she whispered into my ear "Thank you…"

We heard a throat clear behind us and Lucy's face was back to being red. I turned my head in time to see Lissana glaring at Lucy. _'Wait! Glaring? Why the hell is Lissana glaring at Lucy!?` _ Lissana saw me looking at her and she smiled at me and asked "Hey Natsu? It's been so long since everyone came on your boat. Could you show us all to our rooms again?" She said with a nervous bit of laughter at the end.

I just sighed and looked at Lucy. "Remember, I'm just a few doors down if you need me. You go ahead and get comfortable. We're having a barbeque in a little while too. So just enjoy yourself." I said to Lucy while smiling. And I walked out to everyone else who was trying to remember where their rooms were. I chuckled and showed everyone to their designated rooms making sure to keep Gray and Juvia as far away as possible. Nobody wanted a recap as to what happened last time we put their rooms next to each other.

~Lucy POV~

Natsu just left my room to go and show everyone where their rooms were. So I had time to explore my room. My room is a light pink color. In the middle of the room, up against the wall is a queen-sized bed with a light blue comforter. Beside the bed is a dresser with a mirror. I set my stuff on my bed and ran out to the balcony to look at the ocean. _'Its so big and blue!' _ I thought to myself while smiling happily. I went back into my room and sat down on my bed. "What should I do now?" I asked myself as I felt the boat start moving. I smiled to myself and got up and walked out of my room to find the deck of the boat.

I walked out onto the main deck and shielded my eyes from the bright sun when I heard my name being yelled from someone up above. "Lucy! Up here!" I turned around and looked up to see Natsu smiling down at me. He nodded his head to the side to some stairs and I walked over to them and climbed up to where he was. I smiled over at him when he asked, "So, what do you think so far? Pretty cool right?"

I nodded and said, "its absolutely amazing Natsu. I've never been on a boat before. But I can honestly say I would love to go on one again some time."

I was looking out over the ocean standing next to Natsu when I heard a small meow and I looked down to see a small blue fuzzy creature going around my feet. "Awww!" I picked up what appeared to be a blue cat. "You are so adorable! But why are you blue?" I said while hugging the small creature.

Natsu chuckled to himself and said "Funny story actually. I was painting one of the rooms on the boat blue, and Happy fell into the paint can. I've tried washing it off of him, but its permanent and wont come off. But you gotta admit, he looks good as a blue!" We laughed as the small cat meowed and nuzzled my face.

"Yes you are so adorable!" I said while hugging the small creature and I giggled when he licked my nose.

"Happy usually never takes to someone so quickly. It took him the longest time to get used to Lissana." Natsu said to me while I sat Happy back on the ground.

"Really? Well they say animals have a good sense of judgment. Maybe there was something Happy didn't like about Lissana?" I said. I wouldn't blame the poor creature either. She sneered at me the moment we were introduced.

"Probably, but she's one of my best friends, and he's ok with her now." Natsu said while looking over at me. "But I'm glad he took to you so quickly. It means that I need to keep you close to me and never let you go." I blushed at his statement and smiled. "There's something about you Luce… You make me happy and I can't help but smile when I think about you now."

I was blushing so red now "Natsu…" I said his name softly. I was amazed. Nobody has ever said something like that to me. I stood next to Natsu and I hugged him while he was steering the boat. "Thank you… That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me…"

He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and was getting ready to say something until we heard a throat clear behind us. We turned our heads to see Gray smirking at us, a stereo in his hands. "Sorry to ruin another one of your moments guys, but Juvia was wondering if you could put some music on over the loud speakers." Gray said while holding up the stereo.

I blushed brighter and looked over to see Natsu was also blushing. "S-sure Gray. Lucy, hold the wheel for me real quick." I grabbed the wheel while Natsu took the stereo and hooked it up to some wires and music started to play over the loud speakers.

"Thanks Natsu" Gray said while walking down the stairs. He was smirking while walking down the stairs and I had a bad feeling. Natsu took the wheel from me and I stood there blushing like a maniac.

~Gray POV~

I had just walked up the stairs with the stereo when I heard Natsu and Lucy talking. "There's something about you Luce… You make me happy and I can't help but smile when I think of you." _'Wow, Natsu can actually speak what he's feeling. That's a first.' _ I thought to myself while smirking. Lucy was talking to Natsu now and she hugged him. Then Natsu did the one thing I was not expecting him to do. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist!

He was getting ready to say something but I remembered that Juvia was waiting for me, so I cleared my throat and said, "Sorry to ruin another one of your moments guys, but Juvia was wondering if you could put some music on over the loud speakers." I held up the stereo in my hand for effect so they knew I wasn't spying. Not that I was! But still a guy could never be too sure.

The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless! And if I had had my phone with me I would've taken a picture. "S-sure Gray. Lucy, hold the wheel for me real quick." Natsu said. When Lucy grabbed the wheel, Natsu took my stereo and hooked it up to the boats loud speakers. The first song to start playing was "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thickle.

"Thanks Natsu." I said while walking down the stairs smirking. This is my song. I got down the stairs and saw Juvia smiling when she saw me and she started dancing her way over to me.

"Hey Gray" Juvia said as I twirled her into my arms. "I see you got the music on finally. What took you so long?" She asked me while looking up at me cutely.

"Lucy was up there with Natsu, talking about stuff. So I decided to wait and let them finish talking. But then Natsu said something that reminded me of you and I got him to hook up the stereo so I could get back to my favorite blue-haired girl." I said to her, winking at the end of my statement.

She giggled and kissed my cheek as we were dancing with the music. Erza and Jellal were over by the front of the boat looking at the water. Wendy and Romeo were dancing on the main deck along with Levy and Gajeel. While Lissana and Elfman were dancing and Mira just sat in a chair nearby and was laughing. "So what did Natsu say that reminded you of me?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I shouldn't say anything unless you're wanting to find me dead in the ocean." I said. I know how Natsu's temper is, if I were to tell anybody what I heard I would be dead.

Juvia looked a bit offended at my statement and she hugged me tightly. "Juvia wouldn't be able to live without you Gray! So don't tell me!" she exclaimed while hugging me tightly.

I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me and I kissed her lips softly. "I wouldn't be able to live without you either Juvia. You are the light in my life now." She smiled brightly and she hugged me with her arms wrapped around my neck as we shared a long passionate kiss.

Natsu came onto the loud speaker at that point and said "Hey ice-princess! PDA! We do have children on the main deck!" You could hear him chuckling and Lucy giggling. So I pulled away and looked deep into Juvia's eyes. "Meet me in my room later. Ok?" I couldn't take it. Natsu made the mistake of putting my room next to his.

Juvia was smiling and blushing when she nodded and said "Ok Gray." I smirked; I was really looking forward to tonight now.


	6. Forgive me please!

GOMENASAI! –Bows awkwardly- my laptop was being crappy for the longest time. So I couldn't update or write or anything, and now with school getting ready to start I don't know when I will have the time to write. But I swear to you all that I will get more written for chapter 6. And hopefully put in those scenes I wanted to put in. so please look forward to that! ^_^ but seriously you guys I am really sorry and I hope you guys can wait a bit longer!


End file.
